Gaia la madre naturaleza
by alchemist fictioner
Summary: Gaia la madre naturaleza esta harta de la ignorancia del hombre, tanto es así que quiere venganza, contra toda la humanidad entera y nada le hará impedir llevar a cabo su plan... Sin embargo que llevo a la madre naturaleza a tener esta idea...? Nosotros los humanos, gracias a la inmensa ignorancia que tenemos sufriremos las consecuencias, y la voz de Gaia despertará...
1. Gaia

**Atención: todas las obras aquí halladas son propiedad de la banda musical ''_Mago de OZ''_**

**_y estos tienen todos los derechos de autor para poder demandarme si quisieran,_**

**_esta obra no esta echa con otro fin más que el de entretener, esta echa por fans y para fans._**

* * *

_**nota de autor: esta obra no es mía si no de un amigo el cual me pidió que lo subiera por el ya que según no tiene mucho tiempo libre pero bueno eso seria todo...**_

_**ah...! si y que con esta obra estreno mi cuenta(yay), pero la verdad voy a tratar de subir mis propias ideas...**_

_**les agradecería su atención y que critiquen como quieran ya sea con o sin groserias.**_

_**Arigatō...!**_

* * *

PROLOGO:

"Desde el principio de los tiempos, los ríos han sido las arterias que transportaban vida. Las montañas y la tierra fueron mi piel. Los bosques y las selvas mi pelaje.

Todo estaba en permanente armonía, hasta que apareció el ser más cruel y caprichoso que jamás conoció este planeta: el hombre. Una forma de vida supuesta mente inteligente, pero desperdiciada por la codicia, la violencia y la incultura.

Yo soy GAIA, la madre naturaleza, y todo el mal que me hagas te lo devolveré."

PRIMERA PARTE:

Gaia: La Madre Naturaleza

Alma Echegaray: Siempre quise que la angustia fuera agua; que todo el dolor que produce la falta de oxígeno en la alegría, en vez de convertirse en desesperanza, formara pequeñas gotas para sí poder dar nombre y tamaño, a ese dolor que alicata las paredes del estómago cuando sabes que ya no hay marcha atrás. Siempre soñé, que la alquimia de la esperanza, transformara este miedo en gotas de sudor, que al resbalar por mi frente diluyera esta angustica que ya me ha ejecutado…

Y ahora que sé que mi final se acerca, quisiera que se evaporara este mal que tiene mi libertad secuestrada, que se evaporara con el calor de un abrazo o con el lienzo de un te quiero. Esa libertad que siempre me dió "besos de usted" y que nunca me prometió amor eterno.

La libertad es un estado pasajero del alma, y todos morimos un poco cada día…

Intento comprender,Él porque de esta decisión Si yo jamás odié Me intento aferrar al valor,Pero no sé fingir Solo quiero vivir. Oigo unos pasos, se quiebra mi voz Sé que vienen a por mí

Y un sacerdote en nombre de dios Pregunta: ¿quieres confesión?

Alma Echegaray: Confieso que amé y creí en Dios De los pobres, justo y moral Confieso que en la silla En la que he de morir Mi alma renacerá. Me vengaré y todo el mal que me hagasYo te lo devolveré, El hombre nunca fue dueño de Gaia Es justamente al revés.

Mientras Alma Echegaray era ejecutada en la silla eléctrica, estos pensamientos quedaban impregnados en la sala, donde veinte testigos y media docena de periodistas habían presenciado, como una corriente de 2.000 voltios atravesaba su convulso cuerpo. Esta primera descarga dejó al reo inconsciente, a continuación se le aplica otra descarga de 1.000 voltios con el fin de rematarle, y más tarde una tercera, y última, de 2.000 voltios por si existiera alguna duda de la efectividad de tan piedoso y magnánimo brazo de la justicia.

Existen numerosas pruebas de que, a veces el reo no muere inmediatamente y que el electrocutado padece un intenso sufrimiento. Incluso hay personas más resistentes a la electricidad que otras, bien porque su cuerpo genera una natural resistencia a la misma, o bien por su continua exposición a esta.

Cuando aquel torrente de electricidad recorrió por segunda vez el cuerpo de Alma, este dejó de convulsionarse y un histérico silencio se adueñó de la sala, se había hecho Justicia, el estado había asesinado a otra amenaza para el modo de vida americano ¡Alma Echegaray había dejado de existir!

Mientras Joe Hamilton intentaba alejar de su mente los sucesos de las últimas cinco horas, en las que tuvo que rechazar por dos veces consecutivas el indulto a esa condenada suramericana, y en las que tuvo que convencer a la prensa, qeu personas de ese calibre no tenían cabida en sun país libre, se sirvió una copa de su bourbon favorito, y distraída mente encendió su ordenador situado en el despacho que se alojaba en el ala derecha de su mansión.

Debía poner al día su correo electrónico, antes de darse una reparadora ducha e intentar descansar ¡Había sido un día de muerte!

De repente algo muy extraño comenzó a suceder: Todos los mensajes de entrada estaban borrándose al tiempo que uno nuevo comenzaba a surgir de la nada y a parpadear insistentemente, con una cadencia rítmica y enfermiza… Intrigado lo abrió, y su sorpresa fue en aumento cuando vio que la remitente no era otro que Alma Echegaray. Era imposible, en el corredor de la muerte no existía la posibilidad de que ningún reo pudiera acceder a ningún ordenador, y menos que se pudiera comunicar con el exterior. En ese mismo instante sus dedos dejaron de hacer presión sobre el vaso de whisky, que resbaló por la palma de la mano y terminó estrellándose contra el teclado. El ruido que produjo el brusco choque del cristal, lo despertó de su fría e irreversiblemente ordenada vida ¡El e-mail acababa de ser enviado!  
Rápidamente lo empezó a examinar y mientras sus ojos iban de palabra en palabra, su corazón comenzó a bombear de forma frenética ¡No podía ser! ¡Era imposible! Pero… ¡si estás muerta! – dijo Joe Hamilton

El e-mail decía así:

"Estimado gobernador, sí, no es una alucinación, es real, le estoy escribiendo desde más allá del dolor, allá donde su poder y sus leyes no tienen ningún efecto. Donde estoy, por fin, soy libre y mi cuerpo ha dejado de sufrir las torturas a las que me sometió usted. Y aunque mi alma por fin está libre, yo no he encontrado todavía la paz, no, mientras no consiga que usted y toda la humanidad que piensa como usted, entiendan lo que acaban de hacer conmigo no es justicia, es un crimen.

Antes de que termine esta noche, usted será juzgado, pero antes quiero que conozca usted una historia. Historia que se remonta al año 1500. Lea atentamente, y sírvase otra copa, le veo con la boca seca…"

LA CONQUISTA

**Año 1519, mediados de Febrero.**

Pedro de Alcázar: ¡Buenos días, aventura!- susurró a la brisa marina mientras arriaban las velas. Era una soleada mañana del mes de Febrero y por fin a sus veinte años iba a conocer mundo y, por qué no, a hacerse con una pequeña fortuna.

Como otros tantos hombres, 508 para ser exactos, Pedro Alcázar formaba parte de la empresa que Cortés había financiado con su propio dinero para ir en busca de títulos, de honor y de El Dorado.

En los días que siguieron, rodeamos la costa sur de Cuba para aprovisionarnos de más armas y otros diversos enseres. Zarpamos desde Santiago de Cuba el 18 de Febrero del Año de Nuestro Señor 1519. Aquellas semanas las pasamos sin más compañía que el crujir de las maderas del barco y el sonido del fuerte viento que, aparte de hinchar las velas del buque insignia, también inflaba y dirigía nuestros sueños de Gloria.

Por fin divisamos tierra, precisamente, en el instante en que la noche bostezaba y el pálido sol de la mañana desayunaba con los primeros olores del día. Ante nuestros ojos, una inmensidad de colores asomaron como surgidos de un cuento. Jamás había visto tal diversidad de aves y plantas, incluso la arena de aquella playa, parecía que hubiera sido tamizada por una mano sobrenatural. Hernán Cortés mandó que se engalanara toda la tripulación, y ante los atónitos ojos de aquellos nativos, los españoles hicimos ostentación de todo nuestro poder y orgullo. El miedo de aquella gente, semi desnuda, era palpable, observaban a nuestro caballos con horror y espantados, corriendo a refugiarse tierra adentro.

Más tarde, supe que creían que caballo y jinete eran un solo ser; y que nuestros navíos eran montañas flotantes. Estaban convencidos de nuestra divinidad, que éramos la encarnación de Quetzalcoatl, una deidad de mucho poder; la serpiente emplumada de las leyendas mexicanas adorada en todo el imperio azteca. Los Mayas la conocen como Kuculcan. En ambos casos, es el Dios del Saber, que combina las fuerzas de la tierra y del cielo. Su consorte es Tonantzín, diosa de la tierra. Cuenta la profecía que Quetzalcoatl volverá al reino de los hombres en el año azteca que coincide con el 151 de nuestro calendario romano.

No, no éramos deidades, sólo un grupo de insensatos guerreros ávidos de oro y aventuras. Y yo, Pedro Alcázar, empezaba a ser consciente de las atrocidades que haríamos para conseguir lo que buscábamos. Torturaríamos, mataríamos, esclavizaríamos, todo por su tierra y bajo la insuficiente excusa de cristianizar a alguien que no lo necesitaba. Era la Orgía del Poder, el Banquete de los Cristianos, era… La Conquista.

Azaak, a sus 19 años, no alcanzaba a comprender que, más allá de donde nace y muere el sol, existiera una raza tan poderosa como misteriosa. En la aldea corría el rumor de que hombres con la tez blanca como la harina y con vello por toda la cara, habían venido flotando en montañas y estaban cerca de su poblado, mostrando ropajes imposibles y blandiendo cuchillos que escupían fuego y muerte.

Para ser la menor de cinco hermanos, Azaak ya poseía una inmensa sabiduría y una gran responsabilidad. Desde pequeñita había desarrollado la capacidad de hablar con los árboles y de leer los mensajes que las nubes le mandaban. Se sentía en perfecta comunión con la naturaleza, a la que llamaba hermana.

Aquella mañana, su corazón le había avisado que un peligro desconocido moraba entre los suyos. Más tarde, tuvo noticias de que aquellos seres de dos cabezas y con patas de bestia, y de la intención de estos de hacer prisioneros a toda hembra sana que estuviera en edad de procrear.

Y fue en ese instante, cuando la vi, en el que supe que no había conocido la belleza en su totalidad, hasta que sus ojos me taladraran con una dulce e inquisitiva mirada. Me encontraba frente a ella y, a mi lado, Jerónimo de Aguilar, naufrago español que arribó a la Costa Maya ocho años antes de la llegada de Cortés y que, además, hablaba la lengua de los nativos con cierta soltura y solvencia..

Junto a Aguilar y a mí, arremolinadas en torno a esa bella indígena, se encontraban las ancianas emitiendo chillidos desgarradores y sollozando desconsoladamente. Poco a poco, me fui abriendo paso ante aquella multitud y pude ver cual era el motivo de tanto dolor y desconsuelo. Tumbada en un pequeño lecho de hojas verdes, yacía una criatura de no más de cuatro años. Sus pequeños ojos me miraron como intentando hablar, su tez morena y su largo cabello estaban empapados de sudor y su respiración había perdido toda cadencia natural. Con un movimiento rápido, pero delicado, Azaak levantó su cabeza y apaciguó un tanto su agonía, dándole a beber agua de su propia mano.

Diles mi nombre, y que si en algo puedo servir, muy gustoso habré de hacerlo. Y diles también, Aguilar, que no teman, que nada malo esperen de mí. –comenté con humildad.

Jerónimo de Aguilar intercambió unas palabras con Azaak. Tras una breve pausa, que a mí me pareció una eternidad. Aguilar se incorporó y me dijo: "Se está muriendo, Pedro, tiene una grave dolencia, pero sus corazones no lloran por su marcha, sino porque nos han ordenado detenerles y la niña se quedará sin su canción del Alma".

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunté.  
- Jerónimo de Aguilar :Ellos creen que debemos estar preparados para el último viaje, al igual que debemos estar preparados para la vida, y si no permitimos que estas gentes hagan su rito, el alma de esta niña vagará por las Tierras Tristes.

Pasaron muchas lunas, y yo cada vez estaba más impregnado del magnetismo de aquella singular mujer. Aún siendo cautiva de los españoles, no albergó nunca odio o rencor hacia nosotros, pero tampoco abrazó el cristianismo como hicieron otras. Ella no entendía el afán de Hernán Cortés por invadir y dominar a Tenochtitlan, capital del imperio Azteca. Azaak aseguraba que la tierra, las nubes y las montañas pertenecían a quien supiera vivir en comunión con ellas, no utilizarlas como plataforma de crecimiento personal., venganza o abuso. En las muchas noches que pasé, hechizado, escuchando preciosas historias que me contaba, empecé a comprender lo que me quería enseñar.

- Azaak: Vosotros utilizáis el mar para alimentaros y para viajar por él, pero jamás lo cuidáis. Y el mar como ser vivo que es, necesita amor y atenciones, al igual que el río o el árbol. Ayer escuché al viento y me advirtió que dentro de muchas lunas, cuando tengáis barcos que no necesiten al hermano viento para desplazarse, el mar sufrirá una enfermedad de tal gravedad que si no lo remedia el hombre blanco, morirá de pena y de suciedad. Y la madre naturaleza os castigará por ello.

A las puertas de Tenochtitlan, mientras la luna iluminaba nuestras caras, Azaak alumbró mi alma contándome la profecía que según ella ocurrirá en nuestra Gaia dentro de muchos, muchos años

En la noche del 30 de junio de 1520, y tras haber cohabitado con los aztecas en Tenochtitlan, aprovechando la creencia de estos de nuestra procedencia divina, Hernán Cortés ordenó que abandonáramos la capital, ya que la paciencia de los aztecas y el apoyo del pueblo a Monctezuma, había llegado a su fin. Las órdenes eran claras, debíamos transportar todo el oro y los tesoros que pudiéramos y en alianza con la oscuridad que nos proporcionaría la noche, huiríamos con la misma clandestinidad que un ladrón tiene al abandonar la escena del crimen. Yo mismo me vi empujado a la rapiña y la ambición. Todos éramos presa de una mezcla de miedo y extraña borrachera de poder. Había quienes, incluso, dejaban sus armas y cascos, para así poder trasladar más botín.  
Y como las patas del mentiroso y del ladrón son muy cortas, no pudimos ir muy lejos. Debido al poco sigilo que mantuvimos, los aztecas dieron la voz de alarma y al ver que cobardemente huíamos con su riquezas, nos atacaron con la fuerza que da el defender tu raza y tu tierra. Los caballos se hundían en el agua, fruto de tanto sobrepeso y muchos de mis compañeros perecería ahogados por el mismo motivo. Fue una matanza. Cortés resultó herido, y las bajas fueron cuantiosas. Yo sufrí una herida de la cual nunca podré curarme, y fue la herida que recibió mi alma al ver en que me había convertido: ladrón y asesino cobarde. Azaak, también, había conseguido escapar con vida, pero muy a su pesar, pues seguía esclava de nosotros y creo que también de mi corazón… entre ella y yo había surgido algo más fuerte que el odio o la ambición, ¡el amor!

Me armé de valor y aprovechamiento que Cortés tomaba aliento al pie de un árbol, me decidía a hacerle saber mi punto de vista sobre aquella, tan poco honrosa, forma de proceder. Mi sorpresa fue descubrir a Hernán Cortés llorando ante ese árbol, fue una noche de tristeza, fue la noche triste.

Entonces lo vi y pense: Sé que tu llanto servirá Tarde o temprano Para no esclavizar jamás Al ser humano.

Hoy tengo el convencimiento de que hablé que el corazón, que todo cuanto dije a Cortés fue lo correcto y lo que tenía que hacer, pero en ese momento, una vez que mi boca dejó de soltar toda esa verborrea, y después de acusar a Cortés, el miedo me abrazó tan fuerte que incluso él decidió apiadarse de mi y no ahorcarme por traición. Evidentemente, fui arrestado y el juicio postergado hasta mi regreso a Cuba, donde se me trataría con deshonor y se me encarcelaría.

Pero Cortés, a la vez, necesitaba hombres y yo, aunque contestón y, según él, cobarde, era útil para sus propósitos. Se había propuesto volver a Tenochtitlan y conquistar el imperio Azteca de una santa vez.

Entre las muchas mujeres que abrazaron el cristianismo, hubo una la cual era el blanco de las iras de Azaak. Su nombre, Malinche y su condición, amante de Cortés y traidora de su pueblo y de la naturaleza.

Aquella misma noche vi a Azaak discutir con ella acaloradamente y entre otras amenazas, Azaak le contó una leyenda que sobrevivía en el tiempo. Es según dijo Azaak, una historia que se cuenta en el México del futuro y habla de La Llorona.

Con 400 españoles y apoyados por los tlaxcaltecas, Cortés decidió el asedio a Tenochtitlan y así, durante 80 días y 80 noches, los aztecas vieron como su resistencia disminuía a causa del habre y de un arma con la que ningún bando contaba: los virus. En efecto, sin proponérselo, Cortés había traído enfermedades comunes en Europa que sin embargo resultaron mortales para los aztecas; una simple gripe diezmaba las fuerzas e incluso mataba a cientos de aztecas.

Miles de ellos perecieron, pero antes de que Tenochtitlan fuera finalmente conquistada, Azaak lanzó este grito de rabia e impotencia al ver destruida tanta belleza…

Azaak: Si he de morir, será luchando Por ver crecer a mi pueblo aquí, Porque no secuestren mi libertad, No quiero ver a mi pueblo adorando A un Dios que no puede al sol oír, Si he de matar no será asesinando El hombre blanco lo hace, y No por sobrevivir Sé que llegará el día En que llueva libertad, En otra vida volveré, Hoy van a rodar cabezas!.

- Debemos dirigirnos al sur -dijo Azaak-. Allí hay más nativos como yo, que necesitan de mi ayuda y yo preciso que seas testigo de toda injusticia que allí el hombre blanco está haciendo. Existe un imperio, el Inca, que pronto caerá en manos de compatriotas tuyos y debes verlo, y luego regresar a tu mundo para contarlo.

¡Cuánta razón tenía Azaak! El éxito de Cortés no hizo sino animar a más europeos, que veían en el continente americano una salida a su pobreza y una posibilidad de ir amasando territorios y fortuna.

- Ahora duerme y pon esto en tu lecho. Azaak me entregó un extraño amuleto, que según ella venía de un pueblo al norte, muy al norte. Entre otras propiedades tenía la de capturar todos tus malos sueños y que jamás te hirieran.

- Su auténtico poder reside -me dijo- en que captura todos tus anhelos y si deseas algo en tu vida y sueñas cada día con ello, se cumple. Y ahora duerme, duerme y sueña con ser El Atrapasueños

Cuando el alma queda herida de soledad, es cuando aprendes que tener a alguien a quien amas, es un regalo que debes cuidar y mimar. Azaak nunca se recuperó de aquella matanza, los españoles le habíamos quitado su identidad, sus costumbres y, a cambio, ella sólo tenía mi amor.

Cuando aquella noche me dijo que la ayudara a huir, todos mis miedos y mis dudas desaparecieron. Amar a alguien es comprometerse, es pensar en tres: tú, yo y nosotros. Había encontrado el amor y no lo quería dejar escapar: ¡Claro que la ayudaría!, incluso me iría con ella, pues si ella se va, yo volvería a encerrarme en vida.

LA VENGANZA DE GAIA

**8 de enero del 2002. Atlanta (Georgia).**

Todavía mantenía la mirada fija en el monitor de su ordenador, cuando Joe Hamilton terminó de leer la última línea. El ya sabía la historia de los españoles, de Monctezuma y todo eso; además, ¿en que me atañe todo esto a mí? -pensó-. Más bien, le parecía el típico relato anticolonizador que muchos activistas de Estados Unidos utilizan para luchar contra intereses comerciales norteamericanos en México. Era muy tarde y estaba agotado, alguien le había gastado una broma pesada, y de muy mal gusto, haciéndose pasar por esa infeliz a la que habían ejecutado. Terminó su copa y decidió dormir.

Tenía la boca seca y no había conseguido descansar; encendió la luz que estaba en su mesita de noche, atestada de libros de derecho penal y de una biografía de Charlton Heston. Al iluminarse su cuarto, notó por el rabillo del ojo un fugaz movimiento. Giró súbitamente la cabeza y su expresión cambió de tal forma, que un risita ahogada se escapó de quien estaba a su lado. Intentó gritar; pero el miedo había paralizado todas sus funciones básicas, incluso respirar le parecía insoportable. Sentada en su cama, estaba Alma Echegaray, mirándolo fijamente y con cara burlona,era ella pero parecia como un fantasma, con un vestido verde, se presentó.

-Gaia: Buenas noches gobernador, espero que el sueño haya sido reparador.  
- Joe Hamilton:¿Quién eres? –acertó a pronunciar.  
- Gaia:Ya se lo dije, tenía algo importante que contarle. Esperaba que hubiera entendido mi historia, pero veo que no. Veo que no ha entendido nada. Yo soy Azaak, también soy Alma Echegaray. He tenido muchos nombres a través del tiempo, pero siempre he sido la misma; GAIA. Soy la madre naturaleza, la Pachamama, soy el sol, la luna, soy todo lo que hace que este planeta viva. Y si le conté esta historia, era simplemente para que viera que los verdaderos americanos no son ustedes, sino todos esos pueblos que fueron colonizados, y también para que comprendiera que ejecutar a alguien va en contra de la Naturaleza… y ¿yo soy la Naturaleza!, y este tu juicio.

Gaia: Al condenarme Abortaste tu perdón, Yo soy el aire, la brisa y el mar Y el Amazonas que, herido Sangra por vuestra ambición.

Toda su vida ante el desfiló Vio su niñez, no se reconoció Su inocencia murió por su ambición ¡La asesinó!

Joe Hamilton: Dame otra oportunidad!

Gaia: no!

Gaia:Todo mal que me hagas, a ti te lo harás Pues la Tierra es tu hogar,Y al igual que amar, también se castigar, La venganza de Gaia tendrás!

Aparecieron en su mansión Un ciervo anciano y un halcón, Un bosque quemado y un sauce llorón..

Gaia: Esto un juicio y este el tribunal Que ha de condenar tu usura, yo soy el fiscal y una balena es el juez, el jurado son los peces del mar contamindado y Tu representaras a todo ese horror Que enferma y mata el planeta.

-La ballena: caules son los cargos del acusado?

-Gaia: condernarme a la muerte y todo lo que nos hace mal a nosotros la naturaleza de este planeta. Tenemos pruebas de ello:

Aparece una pantalla y en ella imagenes y se ve: Busca una nutria a su amor y ve  
Que lo acaban de asesinar, Ha muerto a golpes de sin razón y Solo querían su piel,  
Y no entiende porqué, si ellos tienen piel solo Matan por otra tener, Le intenta despertar, pues va a amanecer Y habian quedado en ver salir el sol.

-La ballena: Has de pagar y este tribunal Te condena a un árbol ser  
Y cuando tengas sed, sólo de beber Lluvia ácida tú tendrás.

-Gaia: ahotra voy arreglar todo el mal que has echo.

Y se ve en la pantalla que la nutria lloró, pues vió que su amor De nuevo tenía piel  
Y el sol se despertó y corrieron a ver Un nuevo amanecer…

-Gaia: Que el sol de la mañana y la brisa de la noche, no vuelva jamás a ser testigo de injusticias sobre cualquier pueblo o cultura. Que el canto de un pájaro, no sea un réquiem por el mar. Y que todo cuanto nos rodea, alimenta y da vida, sea merecedor de nuestro respeto y amor.

- MI VOZ DESPERTARA!

El espíritu de la tierra, GAIA, siguió guardando y cuidando el planeta del hombre. Pero eso es otra historia y en otro momento será contada.…


	2. La voz dormida

**Atención: todas las obras aquí halladas son propiedad de la banda musical ''_Mago de OZ''_**

**_y estos tienen todos los derechos de autor para poder demandarme si quisieran,_**

**_esta obra no esta echa con otro fin más que el de entretener, esta echa por fans y para fans._**

* * *

_**nota de autor: esta obra no es mía si no de un amigo el cual me pidió que lo subiera por el ya que según no tiene mucho tiempo libre pero bueno eso seria todo...**_

_**les agradecería su atención y que critiquen como quieran ya sea con o sin groserias.**_

_**Arigatō...!**_

* * *

SEGUNDA PARTE:

La voz dormida

Volaverunt Opus 666

**Madrid, 25 de mayo. 1823**

No importa si tienes éxito o si fracasas. No importa si llegas a la meta o simplemente te quedas a las puertas. Lo importante no es la meta, es el camino…

Durante toda su vida la fuerza motriz que había desperezado su ya cansada imaginación había sido la voluntad. Pero eso sólo era el combustible, el alimento que hacía que su cuerpo y su mente no se doblegaran ante el fracaso, esa fuerza invisible que le hacía levantarse cada mañana y mirar a los ojos la derrota, y apartándola de un golpe, enfrentarse a sus sueños. Cada vez que se quedaba frente a frente con un lienzo en blanco lo estudiaba, incluso se diría que hablaba con él.

¿Tú qué quieres ser? -le preguntaba-.

Y antes de escoger los colores de su paleta, sabía perfectamente en qué pigmento debía sumergir su pincel, su alma… En el de la pasión. Hagas lo que hagas en la vida, triunfes o fracases, sea por divertimento o por oficio; hazlo con pasión. No importa si es bueno o malo, mediocre o sublime. El arte sin pasión es como besar a una piedra, carece de calor, de Alma… Hagas lo que hagas en tu vida, hazlo con pasión.

Mientras reflexionaba, Goya daba sus últimas pinceladas a una extraña obra pintada, como muchas otras, en las paredes de su apartado caserón, a orillas del río Manzanares, en la ribera de Aluche. Las paredes de esta casa se llenaron de alucinantes escenas de supersticiones, brujerías y endemoniamientos. Allí esta Saturno devorando a sus hijos con una viveza que escalofría, allí el Gran Buco convocando a sus torvos feligreses y allí su última pintura, el gran Aquelarre fantasmagórico de caras hechas a trompicones, de esperpentos malignos… y presidiéndolo todo: El Macho Cabrío.

Desde que su sordera se adueñó de sus silencios, Goya se refugió de la Corte de Fernando VII en este apartado caserón, a las afueras de Madrid. Se le conocía en la Villa como "La Quinta del Sordo". Allí, en compañía de Leocadia, quien estaba a cargo de la casa, y el fiel Isidro, que le servía de intérprete y cuidaba de la huerta, fue donde tuvo lugar una extraña visita que cambiaría el transcurrir de los acontecimientos, y como no, el Mundo…

A las doce menos un minuto de la noche, bajo una espesa oscuridad, una sombra ágil y silenciosa llama a la puerta de La Quinta del Sordo:

- Buenas noches, deseo ver a Don Francisco de Goya, dígale que vengo de muy lejos y que me envía Volaverunt-. Aquel hombre tenía un extraño acento extranjero y vestía de negro, todo de negro.

Doña Leocadia, sorprendida por lo inusual de la hora, invitó al extranjero a esperar a su señor en un pequeño sofá de cuero junto a la chimenea del salón de la parte baja de la casa. Don Franciscosolía recibir innumerables visitas hace años pero últimamente, debido a su sordera, se había vuelto huidizo, taciturno.

-Francisco -escribió en una hoja- tienes una visita de un hombre con acento extranjero, pide unos minutos a solas contigo, trae una carta y dice venir en nombre de Volaverunt.

-¿Volaverunt? -exclamó Goya- dile que suba por favor.

¡Volaverunt! ¡Por fin había llegado la hora! Ese era el nombre de uno de sus caprichos, grabados al aguafuerte hace unos años, y también era el nombre en clave que pondría en marcha el mecanismo….

El visitante resultó ser alemán y le entregó una carta firmada por el también alemán y amigo Goethe -pensador y novelista creador entre otros títulos de la novela Fausto, y uno de los precursores de Darwin-. En esa carta se le requería en el plazo de una semana en la francesa ciudad de Burdeos, allí le presentaría a una celebridad, que como él y tantos otros, formaban parte de la Sociedad… El sello de la carta llevaba ese extraño símbolo que ya vio la primera vez en casa de Goethe.

**Burdeos, 1 de junio. 1823**

"Querido Francisco, el tiempo se nos agota, tanto tú como todos nosotros estamos más cerca de la muerte que de la vida, nuestra creciente ancianidad nos apremia en concluir nuestra obra. La Voz Dormida debe despertar, y para ello hoy te voy a presentar a alguien que vive iluminado porla luz del arte, a un ser que vive en las tinieblas del silencio, un ser que como tú, mi viejo amigo, es sordo…"

Resultó que aquel robusto hombre no era otro que aquel del que tanto se hablaba en la Corte de España, un músico excepcional, un compositor que sin oír una sola nota, las dotaba de magia, armonía, fuerza y elegancia. Él decía que cerraba los ojos y oía la música con toda claridad dentro de su cabeza. Era un ser único, su nombre era Ludwig Van Beethoven.

Convinieron, después de una larga noche de conversación -en los que los traductores se afanaban en hacer llegar a los dos hombres sordos todo cuanto allí se habló-, que lo mejor era encriptar el mensaje, a la espera de que un ser altamente sensible, una pureza humana incorrupta, lo hiciera suyo.

Goya ocultó el símbolo de la Sociedad secreta en su capricho Volaverunt, y Beethoven hizo lo mismo pero con la frase: "Missit me Dominus" (El Señor me ha enviado), ocultándolo en uno de los fragmentos de su Sinfonía en Re Menor Nº 9.

La voz dormida no tardaría mucho tiempo en despertar…

Gaia, Gaia, Gaia

Libera me domine de morte aeterna Volaverunt, Missit me Dominus

**Toledo, 2 de abril. 2006**

Nacho sólo le calmaba la música, especialmente la Clásica. Su madre desde muy pequeñito siempre le ponía "Claro de Luna" para dormirse. En el hospital, después del parto, tuvo que asumir de golpe que su bebé era especial, tenía síndrome de Down.

Nacho, entre otras habilidades, había adquirido una sensibilidad muy acusada para el Arte. Le fascinaba la Música, el Cine y la Pintura. Sobre todo ésta última. Decía que en los cuadros veía cosas que a simple vista parecían esconderse. Se pasaba horas y horas contemplando un mismo cuadro y, de vez en cuando, tras entrecerrar los ojos, sonreía divertido y asentía.

Hoy era un día especial, Sara de Ladrada y García, su madre, le iba a llevar esa mañana a la Universidad de Toledo, donde se exponían multitud de cuadros y caprichos de Goya -uno de los favoritos de Nacho.-La exposición se llevaba a cabo gracias al convenio de los gobiernos de Castilla-La Mancha y de Aragón. La Universidad de Toledo era un marco incomparable. Tanto en la Ciudad Imperial como en su Universidad sucedieron numerosos hechos asombrosos. Brujería, espiritismo, necromancia, cábala y otras artes ocultas son parte indiscutible de la piel de Toledo.

En la misma Universidad de Toledo, hace unos pocos años, murió de un infarto un vigilante jurado que hacía su turno por la noche. Sus compañeros y varias mujeres de la limpieza aseguraron que en el piso de arriba se oían risas y lamentos, que después de fregar el suelo de un aula de más de setenta metros cuadrados, cuando iban hacia la siguiente aula, oían arrastrar sillas… Evidentemente estaban solas, y al darse la vuelta y regresar sobre sus pasos, se encontraban todas las sillas perfectamente colocadas encima de las mesas. Más de doscientas sillas!

El último suceso paranormal tuvo lugar en la madrugada de hace unos meses. La Universidad estaba en obras, y un vigilante jurado, al hacer la ronda, oyó unos misteriosos ruidos en el desván que estaba situado en la planta de arriba. Durante toda la noche los lamentos y los extraños ruidos atemorizaron de tal manera al vigilante, que éste no dudó en quedarse resguardado en un despacho. Al amanecer llamó al bedel y le preguntó si alguien

-algún estudiante con ganas de juerga, o alguna pareja de enamorados-, solía visitar de noche aquel desván. La respuesta fue inquietante. Sólo él tenía las llaves de la Universidad y el día anterior, antes de cerrar y dejar al cuidado de las instalaciones al vigilante, se cercioró de que estaba vacía. Inmediatamente fueron al misterioso desván, y al abrir la puerta, que efectivamente estaba cerrada con llave, el miedo y el terror se adueñaron de sus rostros… Sillas, mesas, pizarras, armarios y demás mobiliario académico estaba amontonado formando una pirámide de más de dos metros de alto! ¿Quién o qué había hecho tan arduo trabajo?

Hoy no sería diferente, algo estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Nacho -como siempre que salía de casa- llevaba consigo su reproductor de mp3, donde alternaba música Heavy con sus compositores favoritos de Música Clásica.

Estaba ensimismado viendo esos pequeños cuadros que llamaban Caprichos. De repente empezó a sonar en su mp3 la Sinfonía Nº 9 en Re Menor, era de Beethoven, su compositor preferido. En aquel instante sus ojos se pararon en uno de esos extraños cuadros. Una mujer era levantada por los aires por unas brujas, volaba, o eso le parecía a él. Pero había algo más, un símbolo lo llamaba. La música de Beethoven se hacía más fuerte y el cuadro parecía hablarle. Como en un eco, Nacho oía gritos, era su madre, que, aterrorizada, señalaba su cara y pedía ayuda mientras intentaba coger su brazo.

Nacho giró lentamente su cuerpo y alcanzó a verse reflejado en el cristal de una vidriera situada justamente detrás… Su cara! Su cara estaba cambiando, estaban desapareciendo sus rasgos…

La Novena Sinfonía alcanzaba su el cuadro de Volaverunt, Nacho dejó caer el mp3 que llevaba en su mano. Todos los rasgos característicos de aquel niño con el síndrome de Down habían desaparecido. Su piel era tersa y una luminosidad especial emanaba de su mirada.

- Soy la Voz Dormida, el Señor me ha enviado, "Missit me Dominus".

Se hizo el silencio, nadie se atrevía a hablar. Sara -su madre- se tapaba la boca ahogando un grito, la gente lo observaba, un grupo de monjas carmelitas se acercaron a él.

- ¿Qué tal el polvo de anoche, hermana Pilar?

-preguntó Nacho cogiendo un crucifijo y arrancándolo del pecho de la alucinada carmelita-.

- Espero que el Obispo la recompense -se burló-Él siempre es misericordioso con sus putitas.

Y mirando el crucifijo se lo lanzó a la cara.

- Hoy vuestro jefe dará cuentas al que todo lo ve, el Señor me ha enviado, Missit me Dominus.

- Pero hijo, ¿qué dices?, ¿te encuentras bien? ¡Que alguien llame a un médico, por el amor de Dios! Sara no daba crédito a lo que oía y veía.

- Hoy vuestro Papa Juan Pablo II morirá a las 21:37 horas. Yo soy La Voz Dormida, el Señor me ha enviado.

Nacho cayó derrumbado nada más terminar esa enigmática profecía.

Habían pasado tres años desde los extraños sucesos ocurridos en Atlanta, donde un senador ultraconservador había muerto en extrañas circunstancias. Durante estos tres años el inspector Rafael Haro -de origen cubano- había sido el hombre elegido por el Servicio de Inteligencia (CIA) para aclarar los sucesos que tuvieron lugar en Atlanta. Sólo tenía una pista: España. Y una frase escrita en la mansión del senador Joe Hamilton: "La Voz Dormida, el Señor me ha enviado".Ya daba por perdida la búsqueda cuando recibió una llamada:

-Buenas tardes inspector! Tenemos a un chaval con síndrome de Down en la planta de psiquiatría del Hospital Ramón y Cajal de Madrid. Ha montado un follón enorme en Toledo. Dice que es La Voz Dormida… y le contó con detalle lo sucedido…

-De acuerdo Miralles, en diez minutos nos vemos en el hospital. ¡No quiero prensa! ocúpate.

La planta de psiquiatría del Hospital Ramón y Cajal era un lugar dantesco. Era como un taller humano en el que los cuerpos eran aparcados mientras las mentes eran medicadas y adormiladas. Rostros burlones, ojos sin vida, gritos y estremecedores aullidos. El Doctor García Pedraza, jefe de psiquiatría, le puso al día del extraño caso del paciente Nacho, un chaval con dieciséis años que sufría el síndrome de Down y que, desde esa misma mañana entraba en trance, vaticinando la hora exacta de la muerte del Papa…

- Y ¿qué tiene de extraño? -preguntó el inspector-. Todo el mundo sabe que el Papa está a punto de morirse, de hecho la muerte está tirándole de la manga desde hace tiempo.

- Señor inspector, lo inusual es que cada vez que entra en trance desaparecen todos los rasgos de su enfermedad. Todos los típicos síntomas del síndrome de Down se evaporan, y mantiene conversaciones coherentes!

Cuando Rafael Haro entró en la habitación, lo que vio le produjo tal impacto que tuvo que agarrarse al borde de una silla. Nacho yacía tumbado mirándole fijamente, estaba atado por correas y conectado a multitud de máquinas. Su rostro empezó a estirarse y poco a poco una brillante luz se apoderó de su cuerpo.

- Le esperaba señor Haro -dijo una voz aflautada y asexuada-. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, siéntese, no hay tiempo.

- ¿Quién o qué eres? -preguntó Rafael Haro mientras encendía su grabadora…-

Nacho cerró los ojos, suspiró, y empezó su relato…

…

- Y ahora que ya sabes quién soy, te contaré una historia que ocurrió hace más de quinientos años…

El Poema de la Lluvia Triste

**Toledo, año 1531**

El interior de la celda era angosto y muy frío. Tan frío que la esperanza se helaba en el Alma, haciéndola pedazos. ¿Dónde estaba el aire, el sol? ¿Por qué la habían encerrado en esa prisión? Azaak no consiguió llegar al sur y fue interceptada y hecha prisionera por los españoles. Dada su extraordinaria belleza y dominio de la lengua castellana, fue llevada a España junto con un cargamento de oro proveniente del pueblo Inca. Era la prueba que necesitaba un hombre, si cabe, más cruel y ambicioso que el propio Cortés, de que el pueblo Inca era poseedor de innumerables tesoros. Su nombre era Francisco Pizarro.

Junto a ella se encuentra Sara -una preciosa chica judía acusada de tratos con el Diablo-. La Santa Inquisición no ve con buenos ojos que una indígena de Las Indias sepa hablar castellano fluidamente. Además asegura que el verdadero Dios es la Pachamama. Sara está asustada y Azaak le cuenta una bonita historia de su pueblo…

-Azaak: Llorar es purgar la pena, deshidratar todo el miedo que hay en ti, es sudar la angustia que te llena, es llover tristeza para poder ser feliz

Azaak le cuenta a Sara su increíble historia con los españoles, y cómo devastaron a su pueblo. Ya casi nada quedaba de la civilización Azteca.

- ¿Y tú, Sara? ¿Cual es tu historia? -preguntó Azaak mientras la miraba-. ¡Era preciosa! Tenía los ojos del color de los prados y su piel era blanca, casi transparente…

- Como habrás podido observar Toledo es una ciudad insólita. Donde lo mágico, lo oculto y lo misterioso se dan cita. Dicen que aquí conviven las tres culturas -Cristiana, Judía y Musulmana- pero eso no es cierto, nada más lejos de la realidad. En todo caso aquí esas culturas se soportan las unas a las otras, pero no se mezclan. Desde que se instauró la Inquisición, sólo hay una religión: la Cristiana, y las demás han sido barridas o simplemente ocultadas. Pero si algo sigue vivo y latente en Toledo son los numerosos magos, astrólogos, nigromantes, estudiosos de la cábala y la alquimia, y alguna que otra sociedad secreta. Pues bien, a mí siempre me interesaron estas artes. Yo, al igual que tú, creo en las fuerzas de la Naturaleza, y un día fui al encuentro de una hechicera llamada "La Diablesa", para que me diera un filtro de amor, pero un pavoroso incendio quemó la casa de la hechicera con ella dentro. Varios vecinos me vieron. Desde entonces esa travesía esta maldita, y se la conoce como "La Travesía del Diablo" o "El Callejón del Infierno".

Sara continuó contando su historia mientras Azaak asistía perpleja a las palabras de aquella extraordinaria mujer.

- Desde que la Inquisición se instauró en España allá por el año 1478, la intolerancia, el fanatismo y la superstición se adueñaron del corazón de esta bella tierra. Todos éramos sospechosos; judíos, musulmanes y cualquier persona con alguna inquietud intelectual. Incluso las vendettas personales solían acabar en acusaciones de brujería o de malas artes. El Santo Oficio era como una especie de policía del Alma. Autos de fe en los que se quemaban vivos a numerosos herejes, judaizantes y todo aquel susceptible de ser "salvado".

- ¡Es horrible! -exclamó Azaak- se supone que los españoles llegaron a la tierra de mis antepasados para enseñarnos la religión del amor y el perdón, incluso se escandalizaban de nuestros sacrificios. ¿Y esa religión permite el asesinato por ser distinto? Los dioses nos dieron inteligencia para dudar de todo y para hacernos preguntas -Azaak no entendía esa supuesta superioridad espiritual del hombre blanco-.

Hacía frío, mucho frío. Azaak se había quedado dormida escuchando a Sara. Cuando abrió los ojos buscó con la mirada a su nueva amiga. La encontró en un rincón arrodillada tarareando una alegre y pegadiza melodía.

- ¿Qué cantas? -preguntó-. Es digno de admirar tu fuerza de voluntad, pareces contenta.

- ¡Que va! -suspiró Sara-. Lo que pasa es que me ha venido a la memoria una historia que me contó la hechicera de la que te hablé. Cuentan que en los extramuros de Toledo existe una venta en la que a todo aquel que la visita con el ánimo decaído y con ganas de acabar con esta vida de sufrimiento, se le aparecen los muertos y cantan esta melodía:

Alza tu cerveza, brinda por la libertad, bebe y vente de fiesta, y a la muerte emborráchala.

Alza tu cerveza, brinda por la libertad,y que el cielo te esperepues el Infierno es este bar.

Rara vez los prisioneros tenían visitas de sus familiares. Pero la excepción besó esa mañana a Sara. Pero el beso era amargo, era un beso de despedida. Una prima suya se presentó con una carta y la mirada huidiza. Era evidente que algo había pasado. No hicieron falta palabras, hay veces que el Alma escucha las malas noticias antes que nuestros oídos: ¡Su amor había muerto!

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras abrazaba contra su pecho aquella carta. Miró el remite y vio que estaba firmada por él. Alargó la mano hacia Azaak y con un hilo de voz le dijo:

- ¡Léemela! ¡Por favor, léemela!

Y Azaak tomando su mano, comenzó a leer….

Ahora que está todo en silencio y que la calma me besa el corazón, os quiero decir adió ha llegado la hora de que andéis el camino ya sin mí.

¡Hay tanto por lo que vivir! No llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar, me gustaría volver a verte sonreír.

Pero mi vida, yo nunca podré olvidarte, y sólo el viento sabe lo que has sufrido por amarme.

Hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida, que eres todo cuanto amo,y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti,

¡te cuidaré desde aquí!

Desde mi cielo os arroparé en la noche, y os acunaré en los sueños,y espantaré todos los miedos.

Desde mi cielo os esperaré escribiendo, no estoy sólo pues me cuidan la Libertad y la Esperanza.

"Yo nunca os olvidaré".

Al terminar la carta, Azaak se sumió en una profunda tristeza. Ella también tenía un amor, Pedro de Alcázar, aquél intrépido cocinero que tanto le había enseñado. ¿Dónde estaría? -pensó-. Los verdes ojos de Sara tenían un brillo especial, y un esbozo de sonrisa asomó en aquel blanco rostro…

- ¿Para ti qué es el amor, Azaak? -preguntó la judía-.

- El amor no se puede definir, todo lo importante de esta vida, sí lo defines lo haces pequeño; El amor al igual que la libertad hay que sentirlo. Es como el sexo, hablar de el es estimulante, pero practicarlo es totalmente distinto.

- He notado que aquí, al sexo, la Iglesia lo ve como algo sucio.

- Sí Azaak, pero es algo que debo explicarte. De puertas para adentro todos los miembros de la Iglesia, se entregan a sus fantasías carnales. Como ya le dije yo soy bisexual Azaak, creo que mi sexualidad es libre y madura, pero eso aquí es algo así como una monstruosidad. Una de mis amantes fue obligada a delatar nuestros encuentros amorosos al Santo Oficio y por eso estoy aquí confinada…

- ¿Te interrogaron sobre ello? -preguntó interesada Azaak-.

- Con toda suerte de detalles. -Sara miraba fijamente al vacío, mientras recordaba los gritos, insultos y torturas…-

LA CANTATA DEL DIABLO (Missit me Dominus)

A la mañana siguiente, después de la periódica visita del carcelero, encargado de suministrarles algo de pan mohoso y agua, se enteraron de la ejecución de una joven toledana de 19 años acusada de brujería y practicar misas negras. Según pudieron enterarse por boca de Juanillo -el carcelero-, la pobre muchacha no estaba en sus cabales. Proclamaba a quien quisiera oírla, que era la concubina del mismísimo Diablo y se que le aparecía en su alcoba todas las noches en forma de Íncubo.

- ¿Íncubo? ¿Qué es? -preguntó interesada Azaak.-

- Íncubos y Súcubos son materializantes de Satanás en forma humana. El Íncubo tiene aspecto de un atractivo hombre y el Súcubo de doncella apetecible. Los dos se aparecen a sus víctimas de noche, y suelen excitar tanto a sus asustados pretendientes, que estos caen rendidos a sus encantos.

No estaría mal tener un par de íncubos ahora mismo -bromeó Azaak-.

- Si dispusiéramos de algún instrumento, ten por seguro, que te concedería ese deseo -afirmó misteriosamente Sara-.

- ¿En serio? cada vez me sorprendes más.

- Existe una vieja leyenda que habla de un acorde maldito, el acorde del Diablo. Cualquiera que lo toque o lo escuche pone en marcha las puertas del mal. Y aseguran que el mismísimo Satanás se te presenta. Es como una invocación, pero en música.

- Eso mismo fue lo que confesó esa pobre judía que acababan de freír -dijo Juanillo-. Muchas veces el carcelero las hacía compañía y las contaba todo tipo de chismes. Él también se sentía muy solo.

- ¿De veras? -preguntó Sara divertida-.

- De veras -afirmó Juanillo-. Ella lo llamaba el tritono, el "Diabulus in Musica".

Juanillo pareció entristecerse de repente. ¡Pobre chica! -pensó-. Cuánta locura y fanatismo hay en éstas paredes. Ésa chiquilla lo que necesitaba era seguramente un médico y un amor… y yo ¿qué tengo? nada. Mi vida es ésta lúgubre cárcel y estos locos Dominicos…

Azaak estaba leyendo en los ojos de aquel buen hombre. Él era el encargado de alimentarles, custodiarles, pero también de torturarles. Era su trabajo, su asqueroso trabajo.

- Cambia de vida -le instó Azaak- todos tenemos derecho a otra oportunidad.

- Ya es tarde para mí -suspiró el carcelero-.

- No digas eso -le recriminó indignada Azaak-todos los días son oportunidades nuevas para cambiar nuestro destino. ¡Mañana empieza hoy!

Juanillo más animado bajo el tono de voz, prosiguió con el relato de la desdichada cría que aseguraba haber tenido la visita nocturna del Diablo y de haberlo llamado ella misma todas las noches utilizando esa oscura melodía.

- Ella lo amaba, según decía, lo amaba porque era humano, tenía todos los rasgos espirituales carentes de hipocresía. Era egoísta, vengativo y no acataba las normas que dictaba Dios. Por eso fue expulsado del paraíso. Durante toda la historia de la humanidad ha estado presente. Se le han achacado innumerables nombres: Satanás, Belial, Lucifer, Leviathan, Astaroth, El Ángel Caído, Luzbel, Mephistofeles, Belcebú… Pero ella siempre lo llamaba su príncipe. El Príncipe de la Dulce Pena.

Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta si todo lo que proclamaba esa desdichada en el potro de la tortura era verdad, fruto de alguna enfermedad, o simplemente una invención lo suficientemente poderosa y rotunda como para que dejaran de una vez de someterla a tanto sufrimiento.

-Sentenció Juanillo- el caso es que lo que confesó a continuación entre alaridos de dolor, hizo que todos los presentes enmudeciéramos de terror y por qué no, más de uno fantaseó con haber podido verlo o incluso participar de ello, que de todo hay en la viña del Señor. Rebeca, que así se llamaba la judía, contó con pelos y señales como su demonio la guió entre sueños a un bosque a las afueras de Toledo. Era una noche de luna llena y multitud de estrellas brillaban tanto que parecían querer asomarse desde el cielo para no perderse detalle de tan oscuro espectáculo: una misa negra, una orgía en la que los cuerpos se entrelazaban dándose placer. Un aquelarre en el que todo valía… Y presidiéndolo: Él. El Príncipe de la Dulce Pena.

Aquella noche Azaak no consiguió conciliar el sueño. Las imágenes de toda su vida se agolpaban a codazos en su mente. Algo muy dentro de su ser le decía que había llegado la hora.

El inquisidor Honorio, un dominico cobarde, mentiroso y acostumbrado a amontonar riquezas a costa del trabajo de los demás, mesaba su perilla pelirroja. A su lado su secretario José -o Pepe, como gustaba de llamarle su amo y superior- tomaba notas mientras asistía al interrogatorio al que sometía a Azaak.

Azaak, mientras era torturada con uno de los instrumentos más crueles jamás ideados, no dejó escapar ni grito alguno, ni súplica ninguna. Miraba fríamente al tribunal que la acusaba de herejía y brujería. La pera vaginal -que así llamaban a ese cruel artefacto- consistía en un instrumento metálico con forma de pera, que una vez introducido en la vagina de la penitente se abría dentro del cuerpo de la misma produciéndola enormes dolores. Al retirar dicho instrumento -todavía abierto- producía tales desgarros en la vagina que muy pocas sobrevivían a aquel tormento. Tanto el padre Honorio como su perro faldero Pepe disfrutaban de aquella escena. Juanillo lloraba, e intentaba apaciguar tanto dolor acariciando sin ser visto el cuello de Azaak.

-Lo siento mucho- le susurró a Azaak en un momento en que las miradas de los inquisidores se desviaron hacia un charco de sangre que se había formado a los pies de Azaak.

- ¡Silencio verdugo! -La mirada del inquisidor taladró a Juanillo- ¿Sigues afirmando que el verdadero Dios es mujer, y se llama Gaia?

-preguntó- ¿Y todavía te atreves a mantener que tú eres su representación en la Tierra?

Azaak hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por hablar…

- Vosotros sois los que tendréis el castigo más severo que jamás tuvo persona alguna -dictó Azaak-. Vosotros creéis en un Dios malvado, justiciero, creéis que todas las personas que no piensan como vosotros son dignos de ser asesinados. ¿Y vosotros os llamáis civilizados? ¿Con qué derecho colonizáis pueblos que al menos respetan a su madre, La Pachamama? Vosotros hacéis sacrificios humanos más crueles que aquellos a los que llamáis salvajes. Lo hacéis por odio, por venganza, por incultura. Yo no creo en un Dios así.

- ¿Y en qué crees tú? -inquirió el Padre Honorio acercando su boca a la de Azaak-.

- Creo en el honor sin uniformes ni Dios. No creo en un altar que salve mi fe, ser honesto es mejor que un cielo lleno de creo en un líder que dirija mis pies, mi rey es mi voluntad, mi patria mi hogar.

El estruendo era ensordecedor.

Multitud de gente se apiñaba desde horas muy tempranas para elegir los lugares de privilegio en el quemadero de Toledo. Éste se situaba fuera de las murallas, y era el sitio destinado a los autos de fe. Azaak iba subida a una carreta en compañía de media docena de asustadas personas que, al igual que ella, portaban el ridículo vestido blanco con capucha llamado "El Sanbenito". Al fondo, esperando a sus futuros inquilinos, seis postes se erigían como estatuas hechas de miedo y violencia. Como en un sueño, Azaak fue bajada y atada al poste. Su compañero de hoguera no resistió más y se le aflojaron los esfínteres, desmayándose…

El último pensamiento de Azaak fue para su amado Pedro de Alcázar. A Sara la habían condenado a la expulsión de España y obligada a marchar como esclava a Las Américas. Los "valientes" soldaditos españoles necesitaban enfermeras, criadas, y si se cansaban de violar a las indígenas, alguna que otra esclava sexual.

Cuentan que cuando el fuego iba devorando el cuerpo de Azaak, todos y cada uno de sus rasgos se fueron transformando hasta convertirse en las características de una persona con síndrome de Down -cabeza redondeada, frente alta y aplanada, lengua y labios secos y fisurados, y hasta la esquina interna de la piel de los ojos se fue plegando. La gente, horrorizada, no daba crédito. Y antes de suspirar miró directamente a los inquisidores y exclamó.

- En nombre de la única religión Dictamos sentencia y te condenamos A la piadosa purificación Del fuego y el dolor. En manos de Dios debes de poner Tu alma, tu hacienda y todos tus pecados. Acepta a Cristo y encomiéndate, Pues pronto darás cuentas a Él.

-¿Reniegas de Satán, de sus obras y sus vicios? ¿De la Necromancia, de la Magia y el Tarot? Yo soy la virtud de la Iglesia y sus principios. Si no te arrepientes, tu alma se condenará.- dijo el segundo sacerdote.

- Hoy la Libertad se ha quedado dormida y en silencio. Hoy la Libertad ha cerrado por defunción. Hoy la Libertad se ha muerto de pena y melancolía. Hoy no hay Libertad, Dios hoy no está aquí ni vendrá. -Dijo con pocas fuerzas Azaak.

-Antes de morir y que el fuego haga su oficio, ¿aceptáis a Cristo, a su iglesia y su poder?, ¿renunciáis al Dios llamado Naturaleza? Gaia es sólo madre del pecado y del terror.

-Tarde o temprano me vengaré, y jamás vuestra Iglesia volverá a cometer más crímenes. Os lo juro! El Señor me ha enviado, Missit me Dominus-. Y dando un tremendo alarido, murió.

Cae la noche, niebla eterna. Se oculto ya la luz. Y derrepente el fantasma de gaia llego y se esfumo pero antes de irse dijo:

-Ahora al fin soy aire, y mi maldición caerá. El fin de la Iglesia muy pronto vendrá,

MI VOZ DESPERTARA!.

Cuando Nacho terminó de hablar, el inspector, pensativo, se levantó del regazo de la cama e instintivamente encendió el televisor de la habitación del hospital. Lo que vio y escuchó le heló la sangre.

-Hoy a las 21:37 el Papa Juan Pablo II ha fallecido-. Miró incrédulo a Nacho y éste, sonriendo, hizo un movimiento con la cabeza.

-Se lo dije inspector- De repente los rasgos de Nacho poco a poco volvieron a su ser. Volvía a ser un chico con síndrome de Down.

Y muy despacio empezó a recitar… Al terminar, Nacho murió.

El Salmo de los Desheredados -El Dios de los Tristes :

Padre Nuestro, de todos nosotros, de los pobres, de los sin techo, de los marginados y de los desprotegidos, de los desheredados y de los dueños de la miseria,de los que te siguen y de los que en ti ya no creemos.

Baja de los cielos, pues aquí está el de tu trono, pues aquí hay guerras, hambre, injusticias. No hace falta que seas uno y trino, con uno sólo que tenga ganas de ayudar, nos bastaría.

¿Cual es tu reino?¿El Vaticano? ¿La banca?¿La alta política?

Nuestro reino es Nigeria, Etiopía, Colombia, Hiroshima. El pan nuestro de cada día son las violaciones, la violencia de género, la pederastia, las dictaduras, el cambio climático.

En la tentación caigo a diario, no hay mañana en la que no esté tentado de crear a un Dios humilde, a un Dios Dios que esté en la tierra, en los valles, los ríos, un Dios que viva en la lluvia, que viaje a través del viento y acaricie nuestra Alma. Un Dios de los tristes, de los homosexuales. Un Dios más humano…

Un Dios que no castigue, que enseñe. Un Dios que no amenace, que proteja. Que si me caigo, me levante, que si me pierdo, me tienda su mano. Un Dios que si yerro no me culpe y que si dudo me entienda. Pues para eso me dotó de inteligencia, para dudar de todo.

Padre Nuestro, de todos nosotros, ¿por qué nos has olvidado? Padre Nuestro, ciego, sordo y desocupado, ¿por qué nos has abandonado?.

El secretario del Papa al entrar en los aposentos del Santo Padre dejó escapar un grito de horror. Su Santidad yacía muerto con la cara totalmente deformada, tenía los rasgos de la enfermedad del síndrome de Down. En el equipo de música sonaba la Novena Sinfonía de Beethoven, sobre el ojo derecho alguien había dejado una moneda con el símbolo que ocultó Francisco de Goya en el cuadro Volaverunt.

Y en el espejo, con carmín escrita la frase: "El Señor me ha enviado, Missit me Dominus" Gaia. El presidente de la moderna santa inquizicion habia sido elegido como el nuevo Papa.

Todo seguia igual ...


	3. Atlantia El latido de Gaia

**Y sean bienvenidos a el final...**

**muchas gracias a los que lo han visto, se los agradesco; solo prometo hacer historias, casi igual de grandiosas( ya que la his toria no es mia), o incluso mejores; me esforzare :3 si lo hare**

**PRECAUCION: ESTA PARTE ES BASTANTE LARGA**

* * *

**Atención: todas las obras aquí halladas son propiedad de la banda musical ''_Mago de OZ''_**

**_y estos tienen todos los derechos de autor para poder demandarme si quisieran,_**

**_esta obra no esta echa con otro fin más que el de entretener, esta echa por fans y para fans._**

* * *

_**nota de autor: esta obra no es mía si no de un amigo el cual me pidió que lo subiera por el ya que según no tiene mucho tiempo libre pero bueno eso seria todo...**_

_**les agradecería su atención y que critiquen como quieran ya sea con o sin groserias.**_

_**Arigatō...!**_

* * *

TERCERA PARTE:

ATLANTIA

**EL LATIDO DE GAIA**

_**Egipto, 1922.**_

_Odiaba transpirar, odiaba esa sensación de húmeda incomodidad que le hacía añorar el viento de su fría ciudad en Inglaterra. Pero si algo le desesperaba era ese barrillo que se formaba en su piel al añadir polvo a aquellas detestables gotas de sudor. Llevaba cerca de cinco años arañándole a la Tierra vestigios del pasado sin éxito, robándole al desierto capas de polvo, misterio y arena -toneladas de arena-…_

_Howard Carter había dedicado más de media vida al descubrimiento y conservación de tesoros y tumbas reales en Egipto. Pero una idea fija le hacía seguir en su empeño de no tirar la toalla. Estaba convencido que la tumba del faraón adolescente yacía en aquél valle -El Valle de los Reyes-._

_Fue aquella mañana del veintidós de noviembre cuando por fín la Tierra decidió premiar el esfuerzo de Carter y dejó entrever una entrada semiderruida dentro de las tripas de aquél desierto milenario. Parecía como si aquél valle hubiera engullido toda prueba de aquella puerta a otra forma de entender la vida, a otra forma de entender la muerte._

_Tras dos años de duros trabajos para rescatar la tumba de Tutankamón de su cárcel de arena, por fín pudieron robarle a la Tierra el fabuloso tesoro que escondía en su interior._

_Los tesoros que yacían en aquella tumba eran de una magnificencia realmente fuera de lo humano. A la multitud de piedras preciosas, joyas y utensilios de fina cerámica, había que añadir más oro del que cualquier mortal pudiera imaginar junto. El resplandor que producía el reflejo de aquél codiciado metal era similar al tinte de luz con el que baña el sol a cualquier amanecer en el valle._

_Y sin embargo, el momento más emocionante y remunerador tendría que venir dos años después, el 3 de febrero de 1924, cuando Carter y su cuadrilla finalmente abrieron la puerta en la última cámara, la dedicada a la tumba del faraón especialmente. Un grito de admiración escapó de la garganta en los pocos presentes. Estaban ante un masivo ataúd de granito de más de nueve pies de largo. Dentro del ataúd había otros tres más pequeños que a su vez se fijaban uno en el otro con pasmosa precisión. Los dos exteriores hechos de madera con incrustaciones de oro y piedras preciosas en la parte interna. Y el tercero y último conteniendo los restos del Faraón adolescente hecho de oro sólido. Allí estaba el cuerpo momificado del faraón Tutankamón. Su rostro cubierto con una máscara que semejaba sus facciones aniñadas y también de sólido oro. Carter y sus obreros no constituían los primeros violadores de la tumba. A las claras se veía que, ladrones del Valle de los Reyes habían penetrado en ella. Aun cuando ninguno de ellos se atrevió a tocar el ataúd real. Los sellos en las puertas habían sido rotos y arreglados nuevamente por los guardianes. Tutankamón fue violado en su descanso eterno por Carter. Estos históricos y maravillosos descubrimientos atrajeron la atención internacional en el acto. Cientos y miles de turistas llegaron al Valle de los Reyes desde todos los ámbitos del mundo. Caminaban por el polvo del desierto excavando, pateando y apartando cuanta piedra había en su camino con la esperanza de encontrar algún objeto precioso perdido._

_Eso hacía que Carter tuviera que mantener continua vigilancia veinticuatro horas al día sobre su descubrimiento. Pero aún más que los tesoros había algo que atraía la morbosidad de la multitud. Se corría entre los egipcios una leyenda. Se decía que todo aquél que violara la tumba del faraón Tutankamón encontraría la muerte por su profanación. Una maldición ancestral, mítica y horrenda que escapaba de las gélidas paredes de la tumba subterránea y que detenía a todo aquél que se acercara a ella con la excepción de Carter y su equipo. _

_Pero alguien sí consiguió infiltrarse en el equipo de Howard: un taciturno y misterioso hombre llamado Otto Rahn -un alemán perteneciente a una oscura sociedad secreta llamada La sociedad de Thule-. Rahn había conseguido burlar la seguridad que rodeaba la tumba y, lejos de la mirada curiosa del resto de la expedición, encontró un medallón en forma de pirámide con un sello que acariciaba con aire ausente mientras miraba a través de la ventanilla del avión que debía devolverle a Alemania. Otto Rahn sonreía…_

_**Universidad de Emery (Atlanta), enero de 2012**_

_Anthony Dexter no podía dar crédito a lo que le indicaba su equipo en el observatorio astrológico de la universidad de Emery. Paracía imposible, pero tras comprobar los datos por tres veces consecutivas no cabía ninguna duda: un meteorito había cambiado el rumbo y estaba en la órbita terrestre, y no tardaría mucho tiempo en impactar contra la tierra._

_ Cerro del Uritorco (Argentina)._

_Rafael Santa Cruz estaba acostumbrado a las leyendas acerca de misteriosas luces que desde años sobrevolaban la montaña que estaba a pocos kilómetros de su humilde granja._

_El Uritorco es muy conocido actualmente por las prácticas esotéricas frecuentes y, en décadas pasadas por los avistajes OVNI referidos por locales y turistas. En enero de 1986 el gobierno local difundió fotografías y artículos sobre una zona del Cerro El Pajarillo, donde la vegetación resultó quemada, sosteniendo, en base a testimonios, que un OVNI lo había provocado. Desde la década de 1950, existe el mito de que una ciudad subterránea yace sobre el Cerro y alrededores. Un grupo de profesionales y místicos de La Plata exploraron la zona extensivamente, entre ellos el fallecido antropólogo Guillermo Terrera, en pos de esta ciudad subterránea. En los años 80 periódicos sensacionalistas como 9diario y otros medios creron la mitología extraterrestre. Sin embargo, luces anómalas han sido observada por testigos cualificados (aviadores, geólogos, ingenieros, físicos) en más de una oportunidad. Sin embargo a partir de 1993 las noticias de avistamientos parecían haber disminuido ostensiblemente._

_Pero esa noche algo inusual sucedió. Junto a las ya conocidas luces que sobrevolaban con dirección incierta los alrededores, todas las radios y televisores del planeta se cintonizaron en un solo canal para decir noticias lamentables y un hombre aparecio y dijo:_

_Se calcula que las hormigas del planeta pesan lo mismo que la humanidad. Si desaparecieran se produciría un fenómeno ligado a la extinción mucho más dramático que el meteorito que acabó con los dinosaurios. En cambio, si se extinguiera la especie humana, en términos ecológicos no pasaría absolutamente nada. Las personas no aportamos ya nada a los ecosistemas. Sólo gastamos, somos los más grandes consumidores, y, sin embargo, nadie nos consume. ¿o sí…? Es el latido de la vida, es el Latido de Gaia, Disfruten su ultimo ano de vida humanos por que la voz de Gaia esta apunto de despertar._

_Este mensaje hizo que la gente de todo el munod entrara en panico y el ejercito de estados unidos no lo podia creer sabian que algo estaba apunto de suceder._

_Santa Cruz asustado salió a la mañana siguiente y comprobó, con sorpresa, que el suelo estaba totalmente quemado, dibujando una enorme pirámide con un símbolo._

**DiesIrae (La ira de Dios)**

_Jamás se recalcará lo suficiente que la conquista de los Incas por parte de los conquistadores españoles representa, quizá, el mayor choque de culturas en la historia de la evolución humana._

_La nación más poderosa de la tierra, con los últimos avances armamentísticos de Europa a su disposición, contra el imperio más poderoso que haya existido nunca en América. _

_Por desgracia para los historiadores, y gracias en gran medida a la insaciable ansia de oro de Francisco Pizarro y de sus conquistadores sedientos de sangre, el mayor imperio del continente americano es también del que menos sabemos._

_El Saqueo del imperio Inca por parte de Pizarro y su ejército de secuaces en 1532 debería ser considerado como uno de los más brutales de la historia. Armados con la más poderosa de las armas coloniales, la pólvora, los españoles se abrieron camino a través de las ciudades y pueblos incas con, según palabras de un comentarista del siglo veinte, una falta de principios que habría hecho estremecer al mismísimo Maquiavelo._

_Las mujeres incas fueron violadas en sus hogares u obligadas a prostituirse en mugrientos burdeles improvisados. Los hombres fueron sometidos a torturas constantes; les quemaban los ojos con carbón al rojo vivo y les cortaban los tendones. Los niños fueron llevados en barcos a la costa para después embarcarlos en aterradores galeones de esclavos y enviarlos a Europa._

_En las ciudades, los conquistadores saquearon los templos. Fundían las láminas y los ídolos sagrados de oro en lingotes sin ni siquiera parase a pensar en el significado cultural de los mismos._

_Quizá la más famosa de todas las historias de búsquedas de tesoros incas sea la de Hernando Pizarro, hermano de Francisco, y su viaje hercúleo hasta la ciudad costera de Pachacámac en busca de un legendario ídolo inca. Tal como los describe Francisco de Jerez en su famosa obra Verdadera relación de la conquista del Perú, las riquezas que saqueó en su marcha hacia el templo de Pachacámac (no muy lejos de Lima) alcanzaron proporciones casi míticas._

_De lo poco que queda del imperio Inca (edificios que los españoles no destruyeron, reliquias de oro que los incas lograron llevarse consigo valiéndose de la oscuridad de la noche…), un historiador contemporáneo sólo puede percibir breves destellos de una otrora grandiosa civilización._

_Los incas no conocían la rueda y, sin embargo, construyeron el sistema de carreteras más extenso jamás visto en el continente americano. No sabían el mineral de hierro y, sin embargo, los trabajos con otros metales, en concreto con el oro y la plata, son insuperables. Carecían de un sistema de escritura y, sin embargo, su sistema de registro numérico, un sistema de cuerdas de lana o algodón de uno o varios colores llamado Quipus era increíblemente preciso. No obstante, la mayoría de la información y datos de la vida diaria de los incas de que disponemos proviene, inevitablemente de los españoles. Al igual que veinte años después hiciera Hernán Cortés en México, los conquistadores llevaron a Perú clérigos para difundir el evangelio entre los indígenas paganos. Muchos de estos monjes y sacerdotes regresaron finalmente a España y consignaron por escrito lo que vieron. De hecho, muchos de sus manuscritos todavía pueden encontrarse en la actualidad en algunos monasterios europeos, fechados e intactos._

_El capitán Hernando Pizarro se hospedó con sus hombres en unos grandes aposentos situados en una parte del pueblo. Dijo que había venido por orden del gobernador (Francisco Pizarro, su hermano) por el oro de aquella mezquita y que estaban allí para cogerlo y llevárselo al gobernador._

_Todos los principales del pueblo y los pajes del ídolo dijeron que se lo darían, y anduvieron disimulando y dilatando. En conclusión, que trajeron muy poco y dijeron que no había más. El capitán dijo que quería ir a ver aquél ídolo que tenían y que lo llevasen allá, y así fue llevado. El ídolo estaba en una buena casa bien pintada, decorada con el típico estilo indígena; estatuas de piedra de jaguares custodiaban la entrada, tallas de demoníacas criaturas con aspecto felino se alineaban contra las paredes. Dentro, el capitán encontró una sala muy oscura y hedionda, en cuyo centro se alzaba un altar de piedra. Durante nuestro viaje, nos hablaron de un ídolo legendario que se encontraba en el interior del templo santuario de Pachacámac. Los indígenas dicen que ese es su dios, que los creó y los sustenta, la fuente de todo su poder._

_Pero no encontramos ningún ídolo en Pachacámac, tan sólo un altar de piedra en una sala hedionda. El capitán ordenó entonces que se tirara abajo la bóveda donde se había guardado aquél ídolo pagano y que se ejecutara a los principales por haberlo ocultado. Así se hizo, también con los pajes del ídolo. Una vez hubieron terminado, el capitán enseñó a los habitantes del pueblo muchas cosas de nuestra santa fe católica y les enseñó la señal de la cruz._

_Había llegado hace unos meses a Nueva España como parte de la expedición del gobernador don Alonso de Ojeda. Atrás quedaban veinte años de devastación, saqueo y muerte desde que el sádico Hernán Cortés conquistara y cristianizara el Imperio Azteca. Pedro Alcázar sólo tenía un pensamiento: vengar la muerte de Azaak e intentar por todos los medios minimizar los daños que sus compatriotas sin duda harían también al imperio inca._

_Pero una vez más y, tal como ya pasara en tierras aztecas, la ciudad sagrada de Cuzco se envolvió con el mismo manto de terror, muerte y codicia que el imperio azteca. Los comeoros (nombre por el cual eran conocidos los españoles por su hambre y codicia del preciado metal), una vez más, pisotearon todo cuanto les era sagrado al pueblo inca._

_Pedro Alcázar, entre lágrimas, no lograba distinguir entre los cuerpos mutilados y bañados en sangre cuales de aquellos montones de carne deformes pertenecían a animales, y cuales habían sido personas con sus sueños, sus quehaceres y sus amores._

_Pero esa noche Azaak se le aparecio esa oscura noche y le dijo:_

_-Querido mio No te olvides de mi, ahora voy a un mejor lugar donde no existe el miedo, me marchare montada en la brisa del mar, yo vivire en tu memoria y dormire en tu corazon._

_-Azaak: yo regresare _en forma de huracan, tambien sere un volcán, Desastre natural, Calentamiento global y ya nadie puede mis gritos ahogar. Llegara al fin la venganza final.

DiesiraeMalleusMaleficarum es

Pedro no podia creer lo que precencio.

_Sentado en lo alto de un montículo, una de las esposas de Atahualpa (último jefe del imperio Inca asesinado por Pizarro) dirige un cántico al cielo. Oculto entre sus manos pude adivinar la figura de una pequeña estatua con rasgos de hombre blanco, todo ello rodeado por una pirámide y un símbolo._

**Der dämon lebt Für immer (el demonio vive por siempre)**

_**Berlín, 1924.**_

_Otto Rahn era hijo de una familia de clase media. Aunque cursó estudios de derecho y filología germánica, lo que siempre llamó su atención, fueron los grandes misterios históricos. Su fuerte interés por la cultura Cátara le llevó a viajar por Francia, Italia, España y Suiza. Rahn estaba convencido que el símbolo que había encontrado en la tumba del faraón Tutankamón, de alguna manera, tenía una relación con el Santo Grial y con la búsqueda de los antepasados de la raza aria (o al menos esa era una de las creencias de la oscura sociedad de Thule, a la pertenecían muchos padres de la enfermedad que asolaría Europa pocos años más tarde: el nazismo)._

_La sociedad Thule fue una sociedad ocultista alemana fundada en 1912 por el noble alemán Rudolf Von Sebottendorf. A ella pertenecieron importantes personalidades del III reich como el propio Adolf Hitler y su lugarteniente Rudolf Hess. Al parecer, el partido nacinalsocialista (y por tanto el III reich) tuvo su origen en esta sociedad esotérica, siendo el DAP (Deutsche Arbeiter-Partei) , después trasformado en NSDAP, su brazo político._

_Como escudo de la sociedad Thule se eligió una esvástica (símbolo solar que luego adoptarían los nazis) colocada detrás de una reluciente espada dispuesta verticalmente. El nombre de Thule fue elegido en recuerdo del legendario (y para ellos existente) reino de Thule, que es simple y llanamente otro nombre para designar la mística Atlántida._

_Sus delirantes ideas sobre el fuego y el hielo, de un remoto pasado de hombres-dioses, introducía en el pensamiento de una nación de altísimo nivel científico-técnico, como era Alemania, todo un universo de profecías y leyendas que impresionó a hombres como Hitler, obsesionado con el poder de los mitos y el destino de los pueblos y que consideraba que hay una ciencia nórdica y nacionalsocialista que se opone a la ciencia judeo-liberal._

_Entre los miembros de la sociedad Thule se encontraban, además de los paganos Heinrich himmler y Alfred Rosenberg, también sacerdotes (como el confesor de Hitler, BernhardStempfle), monjes cisterciences (como Guido Von List) y miembros de la orden del Temple refundida, además de nacionalistas, patriotas, antimarxistas y antijudíos._

_**Monserrat, Barcelona, 1940.**_

_La tarde del 23 de octubre de 1940, un hombrecillo cargado de complejos y con sueños de poder esotéricos, visita la montaña de Monserrat, convencido de que es la mismísima Montsalvat, del cielo artúrico; la montaña donde se encuentra el Santo Grial. Este hombre de baja estatura, gordinflón y aquejado de miopía, no es otro que Heinrich Himmler (jefe de las SS, amante del ocultismo y asesino en su tiempo libre). Himmler fundó la AHNENERBE, -oficina del ocultismo con el fín de localizar y obtener objetos simbólicos sagrados-. Tras inspeccionar las cuevas de la montaña Monserrat junto con sus oficiales de la SS, historiadores y científicos del Reich, en una roca semioculta por la vegetación encontró lo que andaba buscando; el mismo símbolo que años atrás robara Otto Rahn en Egipto, y una frase en latín que le inquietó por no saber su significado:_

_Memento homo, quiapulvis es,_

_et in pulveremreverteris._

_Cuyo significado es: Recuerda hombre, que polvo eres, y al polvo volverás._

_De camino a Berlín, Heinrich Himmler iba rememorando uno de los discursos que su idolatrado Hitler pronunció una noche en Munich. Aquél discurso, hecho por uno de los mayores criminales que haya conocido nunca la humanidad, estaba lleno de odio, locura y magia. Himmler se estremeció y una lágrima resbaló por su cara mientras apretaba fuertemente su ejemplar dedicado de MeinKampf (mi lucha)._

**Vodka n roll (la bebida de los atlantes)**

_Rasputín era un hombre muy alto de estatura, de hábil y elocuente poder oratorio, personalidad abrumadora, de aspecto un tanto tosco, grosero a veces, violento, tenía una mirada muy penetrante y era poseedor de un carisma profundo. Amaba y odiaba efusivamente. Era un actor soberbio y convincente, se sabía poseedor de estas habilidades y las usó inteligentemente en su provecho._

_En su época había rumores de que era una persona licenciosa y de que se le había visto numerosas veces borracho y en compañía de prostitutas. Sus relaciones con sus discípulos, sus visitas de alcoba, en su mayoría mujeres de la alta sociedad rusa, también eran polémicas. Una de sus máximas era: " Se deben cometer los pecados más atroces, porque Dios sentirá un mayor agrado al perdonar a los grandes pecadores"._

_Ingresó poco después en una secta cristiana condenada por la iglesia ortodoxa conocida como Khlysty (flagelantes). Los Khlysty creían que para llegar a la fe verdadera hacía falta el dolor. En las reuniones de esta secta las fiestas y orgías eran constantes y Grigori se convirtió en un acèrrimo integrante. El ingresó en esta congregación marcó al profeta siberiano de por vida, y explica la notoria vida sexual que tuvo en años posteriores y que acabó ennegreciendo su reputación de hombre santo._

_Gracias a estas aparentemente milagrosas curaciones la zarina Alexandra confió ciegamente en él curandero, ya que las pruebas de sanción que le producía a su hijo eran inexplicables. Confió también en los vaticinios del monje sobre los destinos de la santa Rusia, a la cual veía Rasputín en sus visiones envuelta en una nube negra e inmersa en un profundo y doloroso mar de lágrimas._

_En una de estas orgías alcohólico-esotéricas cuenta la leyenda que el brujo del Zar profetizó el nacimiento de un movimiento sociocultural rebelde, libre y basado en una música poderosa y contestataria, que habría de venir en un futuro no muy lejano._

_Cuentan que todas estas visiones las tuvo tras ingerir ingentes cantidades de su bebida favorita, el vodka, a la que él, ante la extrañeza de todos, la denominaba con un misterioso nombre: Vodka'n'roll (la bebida de los atlantes)._

_Rasputín fue asesinado en 1916, y cuentan que días más tarde fue encontrada una nota al pie de su tumba escrita en aymara (el idioma de los antiguos incas): Ama usa, ama ulula, ama aquella (No robes, no mientas, no seas perezoso). La nota estaba firmada por La Atlantia que está por llegar._

_**Madrid, 2012.**_

_Cuando ó de leer la primera parte del informe que le había preparado el licenciado en historia y escritor de cierto éxito Jesús Castejo, Rafael Haro empezó a tener claro que había un nexo en común entre diferentes civilizaciones en distintos periodos de la historia; ¿Cómo es posible que imperios tan lejanos en distancia y tiempo como el egipcio, el maya y el inca tuvieran en la construcción de las pirámides un centro neurálgico de ceremonias espirituales? ¿Quién o quienes construyeron las pirámides? ¿Hubo una sola y única civilización que enseñara al resto la utilización y construcción de dichas pirámides…? Todas estas preguntas se agolpaban en su interior mientras las respuestas se amotinaban y atrincheraban en su ya de por sí lleno cerebro._

_-Deberías de ver esto- exclamó Inés Santiesteban (subinspectora del distrito centro de la Policía Nacional Española). Inés Santiesteban era una atractiva cuarentona de figura atlética y mirada tan dura y fibrosa que, cada vez que posaba sus enormes ojos en ti, pareciera que te desnudara e interrogara el alma._

_-¿De que se trata?- contestó distraído Rafael._

_-Abajo tenemos a una de esas colgadas como si se hubieran escapado de la saga esa de Crepúsculo, o como se llame. Creo que se llama, o se hace llamar, Suburbia o algo así. Dice que es gótica y la verdad que da grima verla, tío. Parece la Morticia Adams esa de la serie Los Monsters de la tele._

_-Sintetice, Inés- al inspector le molestó los adjetivos utilizados por la subinspectora, pues su hija mayor Katty era exactamente idéntica a esa colgada a la que haría mención de una manera tan despectiva. Katty era una adicta a las novelas de Anne Rice y a grupos como Him, To Die For, New Church o DepecheMode._

_-Bueno, el caso es que anoche una patrulla la encontró en el cementerio de San Isidro, totalmente desnuda dormida sobre una lápida. Asegura que un tal Príncipe de la dulce nosequé se le apareció. Todo esto es muy raro -sentenció Inés-. Pa' mí que va hasta el culo._

_Aquella revelación le hizo a Rafael Haro añorar a su preciosa mujer. Durante los últimos años el caso de Alma Echegaray y el senador Joe Hamilton le había robado demasiados besos, le había robado demasiadas conversaciones junto al fuego cómplice de una chimenea…_

**EL DORADO (FUERZA Y HONOR)**

_A la mañana siguiente, después de desperezar su ánimo bañándolo con un generoso mar de café, el inspector continuó leyendo el informe que el historiador Jesús Castejo había redactado contrastando datos históricos con manuscritos escritos por un monje español en 1548._

_**Selva de Perú, 1532.**_

_Pasaron varias semanas y muchas lunas acompañaron a Pedro Alcázar y a Zara (última amante del inca Atahualpa) en la búsqueda de la montaña donde, según rumores extendidos por todo el imperio, los principales incas habían escondido lejos de la codicia del hombre blanco todo el oro y tesoros del imperio. Los españoles creían en la existencia de una ciudad cubierta de oro con una riqueza que jamás habrían imaginado, a la que llamaban El Dorado._

_Cuando por fin llegaron al Lago Titicaca una anciana, el ser preguntada por la ciudad de oro, sonrió y de forma misteriosa exclamó:_

_-Fuerza y Honor._

_-¿Perdón?- Preguntó Pedro._

_-Los tesoros de todo pueblo no están en una ciudad, ni caben en un baúl, ni tan siquiera este lago es lo suficientemente grande como para albergarlo. Lo que buscáis -continuó- está en la memoria, en el corazón de un pueblo, cada persona es poseedora del tesoro de su pueblo. Su propio El Dorado. Fuerza y Honor…_

_Cuanta razón tenía pensó Rafael Haro, y mientras se encendía un cigarrillo recordó el poema que su padre una vez le hizo aprenderse:_

_En algún lugar de la selva amazónica de Perú, tanto Zara como Pedro Alcázar en su huida de los españoles, fueron encontrando cada vez más pruebas de que los antepasados, tanto europeos como precolombinos, no eran de este mundo. Al llegar a las inmediaciones de un poblado, vieron a un hombre atado y amordazado a un árbol, y con las vestimentas más coloridas, extravagantes y andrajosas que los ojos de Zara jamás vieron._

_-Es un pirata inglés- sentenció Pedro, y dirigiéndose al árbol donde se encontraba maniatado aquél personaje, le liberó y esto es lo que contó aquel aventurero amigo de lo ajeno:_

_Me llamo Bernardino de Talavera. Desde hace unos años todas las naciones europeas excepto España y Portugal nos hemos quedado fuera del reparto de tierras y comercio con las colonias americanas; éste sólo lo podía realizar la casa de contratación con sede en Sevilla._

_Durante estos años aparecimos una serie de aventureros que llenamos las costas americanas en busca de fortuna. Somos mercaderes, negreros, bandidos y contrabandistas. Navegamos por iniciativa propia pero con dispensa pública de nuestros gobiernos. Nos hemos dedicado casi exclusivamente al saqueo de las riquezas obtenidas por los españoles para nuestro propio provecho. Pese a que durante muchos años los monarcas hispanos trataron de mantener en secreto el descubrimiento de América, en 1521 piratas franceses a las órdenes de Juan Florín, lograron capturar parte del famoso tesoro de Moctezuma, abriendo toda una vía para asaltos y abordajes en busca de fabulosos botines. Tan es así, que, al Cabo de San Vicente, los españoles lo comenzasteis a llamar "El Cabo de las Sorpresas"._

_Pero los tesoros más preciados por nosotros siempre han sido las mujeres que en cada puerto adornaban con su belleza tanto paisaje árido y descuidado._

_ Una noche Zara cocinaba algo con un olor espantoso. Misteriosamente, Zara se dirigió a Pedro y le advirtió…_

_-Esta es La soga del muerto, la Ayahuasca, la hierba sagrada de mi pueblo. Antes de que la tomes, quiero contarte algo sobre esta sustancia…_

_La Ayahuasca o bebida sagrada maestra, es originaria de la cultura amazónica. Se obtiene de mezclar y cocer la liana Ayahuasca con otra planta llamada Chacruna. El resultado es una infusión de sabor fuerte y amargo que, al beberla, te permite conectar con una realidad más allá de las palabras. La ingestión de la mezcla de estas plantas sagradas no tiene efectos secundarios sobre el organismo, ni provoca adicción a ellas. Normalmente se acercan a ellas hombres y mujeres, adultos, que desean tener una experiencia individual de amor y conocimiento._

_La Ayahuasca no es para todo el mundo. Cuando te acerques a una experiencia con plantas sagradas debes darte cuenta de la etapa de la vida en que te encuentras, recapitular tu trayectoria vital y tener claro que es lo que te apetece ser en este mundo, y cómo quieres vivir el resto de tu vida. La experiencia con la planta te dará muchas pistas de lo que has hecho mal hasta el momento y te aconsejará qué debes hacer en adelante. La liana te cura._

_Si eres primerizo, es muy importante que no lo tomes solo. Es aconsejable que seas guiado por un maestro o chamán con experiencia. Te vas a adentrar en una ceremonia que requiere compañía y consejo. La primera vez vas a experimentar sensaciones, visiones y emociones a las que no estás habituado. Te vendrá muy bien estar asistido por alguien que haya tomado muchas veces y sepa orientarte, si te sientes confuso._

_La planta sagrada es la maestra: ella te guía._

_**Lago Titicaca, Quito, 1534.**_

_La poesía le escribimos los perdedores, pensó Pedro Alcazar- y es una forma de desenvainar palabras para batirte en duelo con la pena y la melancolía. Es como echar cuentas con la vida, tanto me dio, tanto me debe. Son las arrugas del alma, cada marca en la cara de un hombre cuenta algo de él, y los poemas son las arrugas de la piel que recubre el alma de cualquier perdedor. Muchas heridas sin cerrar sangran sonetos en algún papel._

_Pedro dejó escapar alguna que otra lágrima mientras recordaba a Azaak. Pedro se dió cuenta que la soledad tenía labios de mujer._

_Rafael intentó apartar de su mente la congoja que le producía la melancolía y añoranza de los suyos. Sacó una botella de brandy que guardaba en el tercer cajón de su mesita auxiliar._

_Los últimos años la bebida y las drogas había actuado de analgésico (le dolía el alma y en estas sustancias él encontraba el olvido del dolor y algo de calma…). Pero realmente era prisionero en una cárcel llena de demonios. Y solo pensaba en desaserse de sus fantasmas dentro de el, y atreverse a vivir._

_**Imperio Inca (Actual ciudad de Cochabamba, Bolivia), 1534.**_

_La noche acude a su cita diaria con las sombras. Cuando el día bosteza y cierra los ojos es momento de reflexionar. Por mucha miseria, hambre, y miedo que sientas, piensa que la vida todos los días nos regala una nueva oportunidad. Todavía no cuesta dinero ver un nuevo día, aun amanece gratis. Pedro Alcázar al calor de una hoguera, canta esperanzas._

_Desde que se tomo la Ayahuasca se ha sentido raro han pasado dos anos y no ha sentido envejecer. _

_LAS LAGRIMAS DE GAIA_

_**Desierto de Nazca, diciembre de 2012**_

_Avisados por el observatorio de la Ciudad de Emery, astrólogos, científicos y fuerzas armadas se dirigen hacia el lugar exacto en el que creen que impactará el supuesto meteorito detectado meses atrás._

_Las líneas de Nazca, se encuentran en las Pampas de Jumana, en el desierto de Nazca. Fueron trazadas por la cultura Nazca. Están compuestos por varios cientos de figuras que abarcan diseños tan simples como líneas hasta complejas figuras zoomorfas, fitomorfas y geométricas que aparecen trazadas en la superficie. Lo asombroso es que estas líneas sólamente pueden ser observadas en su integridad desde el aire._

_A la mañana siguiente y ante el espanto de cientos de personas allí congregadas, un objeto amorfo y con una luminiscencia jamás vista por el ojo humano descendió lentamente… Una silueta de mujer se deslizó por la parte frontal de aquel objeto volante. ¡Era una convinacion entre Alma Echegaray y Azaak! Con voz muy dulce empezó a hablar:_

_-Los he estado observando desde hace mucho tiempo humanos, como cadaves van arruinando mas el planeta, me pone muy triste como desprecian toda la naturalza que los rodea, me han estado matando lentamente cadavez que hay una guerra, cada vez destruyen el paisaje para su beneficio, cadavez que tiran basura y sus desperdicios, cada vez que escupen al suelo. Yo soy Gaia! La madre naturaleza y todo mal que me hagan se los devolvere!_

_ Paulatinamente fueron rodeándola seres de luz de aspecto humano pero bastante más altos de lo normal. Su morfología era exacta a la descrita por innumerables leyendas sobre el pueblo atlante. Sobre su pecho se podía observar el mismo símbolo que tantas veces se había repetido en la historia._

Los del ejerecito fueron grabando todas sus palabras y las transmitieron por la televison a todo el mundo.:

-Parece que tenemos una guerra contra estos seres- dijo el general del ejercito, -habran fuego!

Rafael Haro vio esta noticia en la tele y entendio todo estaba sucediendo otra vez la historia de Alma E_chegaray y el senador Joe Hamilton pero esta vez para todo el mundo, tomo sus cosas y se dirigio rapidamente asia el desierto nazaca para advertirle al ejercito que eso solo la enfureceria mas, no sin antes buscar a su amada y advertirle que el juicio esta por llegar._

_Pedro Alcazar se encontraba todavia en el imperio inca cuando vio la noticia, era increible como no ha envejecido tantos anos a traves de la historia y todo gracias a la Ayahuasca que se habia tomado ya hace bastantes anos, y quedo sorprendido al ver a Azaak, el sabia de que la profecia que de la que le habia hablado se estaba apunto de cumplir, su venganza final._

_Empezaron a dispara los canones de los tanques y apuntaban directo a Gaia y los seres que la rodeaban, pero eya se enfurecio y con un huracan saco volando esos tanques de guerra. El general girto la orden de retirada a su pequena tropa._

_Gaia estaba en todos los paises del mundo, cada una con la forma de cada una gaia que a habido en cada epoca de la historia en su forma humana, por que no solo habian existido la gaia de Azaak y la de alma Echegaray, solo que esas fueron las gaias mas signficativas y poderosas que han existido y por eso se unieron en una sola en el desierto nazca donde comenzo todo._

_Las gaias no podian creer como todos los huamanos hacian todo lo posible por detener hasta la misma fuerza de la naturaleza. Gaia se puso muy triste al ver como los humanos las conbatian y al ellas enfurecerse empezo un dilubio en todo el mundo, ese dilubio eran las lagrimas de gaia._

_Caundo pedro presencio toda la guerra trato de hablar con el general y girto:_

_-pedro:solo intenten escuchar a Gaia, no hay nada que puedan hacer, si convaten con ella solo se enfurecera mas!-_

_-General: eso es imposible ella quiere acabar con toda la humanidad tenemos que responder, no dejare que estas loca nos extinga._

_Pedro se alejo y fue directo a hablar con la gaia Azaak._

_-Azaak;Pedro eres tu?- dijo gaia sorprendida_

_-Pedro:Sorprendida de verme aqui? _

_-Azaak: un poco, debes irte de qui_

_-Pedro: tienes que deterner esto!,_

_-Azaak: Nunca ellos tienen que pagar todo lo que han echo y tu tambien lo sabes, ademas ya es tarde su hora ha llegado!_

_-Pedro: entonces dejame convatir a tu lado contra ellos, hoy voy a luchar con cada parte de mi alma y mi voz, caminare y nunca te dejare, ya no hay miedo se acaba el terror._

_Pedro estaba dispuesto a proteger a Azaak y no dejar que le hiceran mas dano._

_-pedro: y si hay que morir mejor sera luchando y si hay que vivir sera pensando en ti, con tus besos forge mi espada y mi armadura, podras contar conmigo amor por ti yo morire._

Gaia: todo mal que me hagan a ustedes se lo haran pues la tierra es su hogar, y al igual que amar tambien se castigar, la venganza de Gaia tendran!. Mi voz a Despertado!

LA IRA DE GAIA (EL JUICIO FINAL)

_**Madrid (Agencia de noticias E.F.E.), 21 de diciembre 2012.**_

_El terremoto de Haití fue registrado ayer, 20 de diciembre, a las 16:53, hora local. Con epicentro a 15 kilómetros de Puerto Príncipe, la capital de Haití. Según el servicio geológico de Estados Unidos, el seísmo habría tenido una magnitud de 7.0 grados y se habría generado a una profundidad de 10 kilómetros. También se han registrado una serie de réplicas, siendo las más fuertes de 5.9, 5.5 y 5.1 grados. La N.O.A.A. descartó el peligro de tsunami en la Zona. Este terremoto ha sido el más fuerte registrado desde el acontecido en 1770, siendo perceptible en países cercanos como Cuba, Jamaica y República Dominicana, donde provocó temor y evacuaciones preventivas._

_Los efectos causados sobre el país más pobre de América Latina han sido devastadores. Los cuerpos recuperados hasta ahora superan los 150 000, calculándose que el número de muertos podría llegar a los 200 000. También habría producido más de 250 000 heridos y dejado sin hogar a un millón de personas. Se considera una de las catástrofes humanitarias más graves de la historia._

_**Universidad de Emery, Atlanta, departamento meteorológico.**_

_Algo iba mal. En el sur de España, concretamente en las provincias de Jaén, Málaga y Tenerife, las inundaciones más graves en cincuenta años teñían el paisaje de muerte, desolación y fango. En Bruselas, Bélgica, los destrozos por la inundación y las continuas tormentas pusieron al país en alerta roja. En la isla de Madeira, Portugal, el caos causado por el agua fue tal que la isla pasó de ser el jardín del Atlántico a ser el jardín del fango. En Concepción, Chile, la tierra volvió a rugir, cobrándose más de setecientos muertos en un nuevo terremoto._

_Esa misma noche, pudieron observarse luces no identificadas que salían del estómago de la tierra rumbo al infinito. Los atlantes dejaban este planeta condenado a su extinción. Rafael Haro llora angustiado por la suerte que haya podido correr su familia… ¡Es el fin! Un grupo de católicos rezan en una iglesia mientras el agua va ganando terreno. En su huida, Rafael observa en el cielo con horror cómo las nubes forman una frase:_

_Memento homo, quiapulvis es, et in pulveremreverteris (recuerda hombre que polvo eres y al polvo regresaras)_

_Todas las gaias en cada parte del planet se hacen aun mas grandes y dessde el cielo les dicen a todos los habitates del planeta junoto con los atlantes:_

-Gaia: Soy futuro, soy pasado, Soy principio y fin. Es el fin, La condena del planeta y ustdes Sufriran la ira del viento y el mar. Yo soy gaia y este es su juicio final!

-los atlantes: nosotros somos el jurado y los hemos declarado culpables, no existe el futuro! Mata a los humanos!

Entonces el mar cubiro todo de miedo, escupia aniquilacion, el bosque se tiño de hielo y Se ahorco de vergüenza hasta el sol. Sangraron las rocas del mar, murio de frío una hoguera, la fe se divorcio de dios y las flores hicieron la guerra,¡La Ira de Gaia llego!

El infierno se enfrió Y el cielo se cubrió De una telaraña gris De nubes y dolor. Vomitaba un volcán y El bosque se quemó Desangrábase una flor Herida por el desangra de agua el mar, Tose el cielo, truenos y luz Dibujando oscuridad..

Se abrió el Suelo, ataúd, Construcciones, fosa común.

Cierre del planeta, Almas en liquidación, Cambio de negocio, Fin de civilización.

Se ha Inundado el Infierno, Se ha inundado el Edén, Se enquistó la primavera Y a las flores que les den.

Ya no quedan sueños, Que difícil es dibujar sonrisas En el corazón Ya no queda nadie con quien naufragar Solo queda el ayer.

Hubo Ánimas en comunión, Reunión del más allá Convocados por Satán Que no para de llorar. Jesucristo con YAHVÉ Sin parar de discutir: Ya no hay nada pa'jugar Ni a quien manejar. La amazona se ha casado Con la lava de un volcán.

Llora el rio, soledad Se desangra de agua el mar, Tose el cielo, truenos y luz Dibujando oscuridad.

Antes de morir pedro le dijo a Azaak:

-Quiero morir en tu mirar Quiero morir y despertar Y tenerte junto a mí, amor Sin ti no puedo estar. Quiero poder recuperar Todos los sueños que vendí, Por puñados de progreso amor Perdí mi libertad.

Ya no queda ningún recuerdo, la tierra por fin se ha librado de los humanos y espera su nuevo amancer.

_EPILOGO_

"Durante miles de años los seres humanos hemos podido disfrutar del mejor regalo que los dioses dieran jamás a ningún ser vivo: la brisa, el viento, el hermano Sol y la hermana Luna, campos y praderas donde ver crecer a nuestros hijos, amaneceres bañados con el perfume que estornudan las flores en primavera, puestas de sol decoradas con los sueños aún por conseguir y aunque parezca mentira, inteligencia. Pero el hombre blanco despreció aquel tesoro, y a medida que la vida le sonreía, él le contestaba dando patadas al destino.

Si alguien lee esta carta, no olvide que el fin de esta civilización se debió al egoísmo, codicia e incultura de la raza humana. Los hombres ya no somos mamíferos, el ser humano no se convirtió en depredador; la raza humana somos simplemente un virus, matamos, crecemos y nos multiplicamos.

Por eso nos extinguimos, por eso las aguas se tragaron nuestra civilización: la verdadera Atlántida éramos nosotros. Y por eso dejo escrita esta nota, para formas de vida inteligente venideras.

Cuando los hombres escupen al suelo…

…se escupen a sí mismos."

* * *

**si lo se~ el final es bastante largo, pero que quieren no es mi historia, y el creador de esta le gusto hacerla asi de larga**

**yo no tengo la culpa;**

** que quieren que haga.  
**


End file.
